


Casanova, Fuck Me Over

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dont say i didnt warn y'all, im drunk and this was a lot of fun to write, its just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With another kiss, Hux glances up. “You promise try and keep your limbs to yourself?”
Ren snorts. “I will try my best,” he says, placing his hands on the sheets, “If you promise to stick your face between my thighs sometime soon.”





	Casanova, Fuck Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Usually, the affair is all desperate clawing and grappling and it’s not unusual for Hux to get a bruise or from a flying elbow or foot. As much of an indication this is of Hux’s abilities to please Ren, he is tempted to just tie Ren down and make him calm the fuck down for just a _second_ (Hux swears that this will soon end with him being suffocated or concussed).

So today, Hux wants to make sure that by the end of the night Ren won’t even be able to lift a finger - without the use of restraints. 

Settled between Ren’s warm, thick thighs, Hux is kissing his stomach, gently biting as hands twist in his hair. His own arms are wrapped around Ren’s legs that lie eagerly open around him. Any thoughts of the day are left with the clothes on the floor as the sound of the rain against the window fills the bedroom like static.

“Come on, Hux,” Ren murmurs above, tugging at the ginger hair wrapped around his fingers. “Come on—”

There is a sharp yank to Hux’s scalp that makes him look up from the smooth skin that stretches over the solid, delicious muscle.

Above him, nestled in the crumpled pillows, Ren lies slumped and lax with pleasure. His dark hair is already halfway to being a mess and eyes glassy as his lips open to reveal the peek of a pink tongue between white teeth. Ren looks lewd, already far gone beyond caring about how desperate he seems.

Hux smirks at Ren and brushes the tip of his nose against Ren’s belly, feeling the muscles twitch and shiver as he sighs. Lips touch skin and Hux drags the flat of his tongue over the contours of Ren’s abs, teeth grazing only slightly. There is a low whine as Ren’s thighs fall further apart and his back arches – trying to press closer to Hux.

With another kiss, Hux glances up. “You promise try and keep your limbs to yourself?”

Ren snorts. “I will try my best,” he says, placing his hands on the sheets, “If you promise to stick your face between my thighs sometime soon.”

Hux rolls his eyes and shuffles down slightly. “So vulgar,” he says, watching Ren’s face as his left hand falls away from where it lied around Ren’s thigh to slip up the curve of his ass.

A small breathy gasp falls from Ren’s lips when he feels Hux scratch his nails across the inside of his thigh, the touch becoming gentle when the fingertips come toward Ren’s groin. With the warm presence of Hux’s body lying across Ren, he is already wet when Hux circles a finger around his cunt while gently kissing Ren’s stomach.

Hux can feel Ren’s thighs tremble with the effort not to clamp around Hux and keep him there. For managing to resist the urge, Hux rewards him by pushing his fingers up between the labia and to the hardened nub of Ren’s clit. Though Hux’s fingers only brush past, Ren yelps and the leg that remains resting on Hux’s right shoulder twitches sharply.

With a gentle bite to Ren’s hip, Hux begins to move down, kissing and nuzzling the juncture between his thigh and groin while two fingers continue to play around Ren’s clit – teasing him with the slightest touches.

Lips slick with saliva and red from kissing Ren’s skin, Hux looks up again through the fallen pieces of his hair. Ren is no longer watching him, head thrown back onto the pillows and hands clutching the edges. He appears to be in complete bliss though is able to ground himself enough to abide Hux’s one command: don’t fucking move.

Hux can’t help but smirk to himself before turning his head and biting down onto the meat of Ren’s left thigh simultaneously as his middle finger brushes directly over Ren’s clit.

There is a startled high pitched cry as Ren’s legs convulse, jerking upward before falling lax around Hux on the bed.

Luckily, Hux doesn’t become the casualty of Ren’s thighs and he eases his teeth out of the flesh flesh, watching Ren try to gather himself.

“You’re playing dirty,” Ren manages to mutter.

Hux only smiles briefly as he rubs two fingers over Ren’s clit, trapping it briefly between the knuckles before sliding his hand down and pushing a single finger inside Ren. He rubs the smooth, slick walls as he replaces his fingers on Ren’s clit with his mouth.

Using the tip of his tongue, Hux catches the hood of Ren’s clit, brushing the head with the rough surface of his tongue and lapping at it generously. Ren gasps again when Hux push two fingers inside of him, his thighs tensing over Hux's hand when he feels himself become stretched by the slow thrusts.

“You know that won’t be enough,” says Ren as he presses back his hips onto Hux’s fingers.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head about that.” Hux’s whispered words become barely audible as he pushes his face back between Ren’s thighs, swiping his tongue over the slick labia become coming to gently suckle on the clit.

Feeling Ren’s body respond with ease beneath his touches – encouraging with gasps and hardly restrained jolts – Hux licks and teases his clit with every swipe of his tongue on the oversensitive nub, leaving Ren sinking into the mattress as his toes curl and legs flex helplessly.

Careful to listen to Ren's responses, Hux gradually increases his pace, grinding the flat of his tongue against Ren as he thrusts his fingers in rhythm. Easing his hand away slightly, Hux manages to move his thumb up to rub it over Ren’s clit in the same moment as his tongue laps.

There is a sharp startled yelp and Hux swears that Ren’s feet jerk up from the mattress into the air. Ren groans in needy frustration, voice pitching off into a low rumble. His hands are rubbing over his face when Hux looks up.

“Are you alright?” Hux asks as he pulls away.

“Yeah— I’m— Yeah…” Ren smiles from between his hands and the limp pieces of his hair.

Slipping Ren’s right leg onto the bed, Hux removes his hand from Ren’s body and crawls up to kneel between Ren’s open thighs. He kisses the smiling, red lips, tasting the bitter copper tang on Ren's teeth when he licks over them.

One hand comes to rest over Ren’s jaw as Hux pushes into the kiss, easing away the clenched tension in the muscles while the other slips down Ren’s body, smoothing over his stomach.

Arms cling around Hux’s shoulders as Ren quickly begins responding to the kiss, licking into Hux’s mouth while he tries to split his attention between Ren’s insistent tongue and the warm wet cunt under his touch. He drags his fingers across the slickness, dipping inside to feel precome drip over his skin before coming back up and rubbing the callous of his fingertips over the clit.

As Ren kisses with sloppy enthusiasm, he rocks his hips back onto Hux’s hand, whimpering slightly with the build of friction. With fingers stilled clamped on Ren’s jaw – nails digging into his cheeks – Hux can feel every little suppressed moan and he delves in to taste them on Ren’s tongue.

With a choked cry, Ren shoves his head back onto the pillows and Hux catches the underside of Ren’s jaw in his teeth, sucking and nipping bruises into the tanned skin.

“Get in me, please—” whimpers Ren, looking at Hux from under the disarray of his hair as Hux finishes painting Ren’s throat purple. “Please—” He places his hand over Hux’s between his thighs.

Stunned by Ren's desperation, Hux looks down at him and kisses Ren sweetly on the lips before untangling their hands and leaning back. He grins when Ren tries to follow him.

“Well, I guess you have been good…” Hux says as Ren watches him breathlessly.

“Yes. Yes, I have, like you asked,” insists Ren and that much is true; usually, if Ren doesn't get what he wants, he will climb onto Hux and keep him pinned there until he is satisfied.

“Hmm.” Hux considers him whilst his hands play over his own thighs, inching up toward his cock. He knows that Ren is watching his every movement when he covers it with his hand and strokes the length lazily from base to tip. “Alright then.”

There is a flurry of overexcited limbs as Ren scrabbles into place while Hux takes hold of one of his thighs – trying to keep him in place – before lining his cock to slowly thrust inside Ren. The head pushes in with ease and Hux takes hold of Ren’s legs, watching himself disappear inside Ren’s body, sinking into the slick heat, already open and deliciously wet for him.

Hux can’t help but grind down once he is fully seated, forcing a small stuttered whimper out of Ren. He takes Ren’s legs by the backs of the knees, pressing them down against Ren’s sides before withdrawing almost entirely. When Hux thrust back inside deeply, he rocks Ren onto the bed who sighs with delight from the feeling of Hux’s weight on top of him.

The springs of the mattress creak and the covers rustle as Hux increases the pace, shoving deeply inside Ren and relishing in the feel of his body becoming too cold and too warm all at once as pleasure climbs through his limbs. It seems that below him Ren can barely move: his legs simply swaying in the air with every movement as small gasps fall from his open lips.

When Hux presses down onto Ren, nails digging into his knees, Ren chokes on a sobbing whimper and a hand comes to lie between his open thighs. Fingertips brush over Hux’s cock as it sinks inside and Ren smiles against the bite of his teeth.

As their breathing becomes heavier and Hux’s pace more urgent, Ren links his ankles, trying to pull Hux closer, and with his slick fingers rubs his clit – enjoying being filled over and over as he is held down. Above him, Hux is losing himself, gasping and bowing over Ren, nails digging into his skin.

A sudden flinch of sensation breaks Ren out of his thoughts. “Shit,” he pants, eyes wide, not pausing for a moment as he works himself toward an orgasm. “Shit—! I’m-I—!”

Ren breaks off as his toes curl and legs tighten around Hux, head dropping back as his eyes squeeze shut. His hips rise off the bed, thighs trembling and hands twisted in the covers as he struggles through the flooding warm feeling taking over his body. 

The sight of Ren likes this, unabashed and overwhelmed in pleasure, sends Hux reeling over the edge as he topples forward, unable to stop his shallow thrusts inside Ren.

They fall against each other, Ren’s legs falling limp spread wide open on the bed as Hux burrows his face against Ren’s neck, breathing deeply, hair plastered against sweaty skin. Swallowing heavily, Ren wraps his arms around Hux’s shoulders, nuzzling against the crown of ginger hair.

When Hux feels fingers petting over the back of his neck, tugging at the small hairs, he looks up – still dazed and vision muddy. Hux hears Ren say something but he can’t quite make out the words.

“Hm?” Hux tries to focus on Ren who appears to be already half asleep – positively wrecked and worn to the bone.

“I know you’re cosy, but this is getting kinda uncomfortable,” mutters Ren, shifting a little to remind Hux that his softening cock is still inside him.

“But you are so warm,” Hux sighs against Ren’s collarbone.

“Well, too bad.” Ren nudges him again. “Get off, you fucker." 

Grudgingly, Hux finally moves. But only to fall flat onto his front again, face firmly planted into Ren’s stomach.

It’s still pouring down outside as a resigned sigh sounds and fingers come to play with Hux’s hair, nails gently scratching against his scalp as he slowly finds sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
